Tea meets Drunken Monkey
by Ifrits Apprentice
Summary: A bad prank turns into a seroius case of assult. plese R+R enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Te'a meets drunken monkey  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
Ok this fic was encouraged by my friends. So for all my friends who requested this story, here it is.......  
  
Scene: At Te'a's house.  
  
At Te'a's house are Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura. Tristan is sitting at the family room impaciently waiting for his glass of lemonade that everyone else got.  
  
Tristan: (yelling) Te'a wheres my lemonade?!!!!  
  
Te'a: Almost done! (saying this to herself) who does he think he is?!!!  
  
Bakura: mmmmm... this is good lameonade Te'a.  
  
Te'a: Thank you.  
  
Tristan: Wheres mine bitch!  
  
Yugi: (mad) what has gotten into you!  
  
Te'a: Yeah tristan!  
  
Tristan: O Fine im SORRY! You LOOSERS!!!  
  
Joey: Ok Ok thats enough!...  
  
Te'a: (sigh) ok well here. after you drink i think you all should be on your way.  
  
Tristan: I gotta better idea.  
  
Yugi: and that would be?  
  
Tristan: well scince Te'a likes to dance well then she might like the new club down the street which specilizes in dancing.  
  
Te'a: Wow cool! but im only gonna go if you apologize for calling me a bitch!  
  
Tristan: Im sorry Te'a (says to himself) Bitch!!!!!  
  
Te'a: Ok so now where do i start?  
  
They now head to this new dance club called the The Red Hot Pussy Dance Hall.  
  
Yugi: Interesting name.  
  
Te'a: well we will be the only two in here because of them butt holes want to do something on their own.  
  
Yugi: Yeah i know..... well lets go inside.  
  
Inside.....  
  
Te'a: IM LEAVING!!!  
  
Yugi: Te'a wait!  
  
Te'a: Is this some kind of joke?!!!  
  
Yugi: well a exotic dancing is ok for you i guess...  
  
Te'a: GRRR!!!! I do ballet!!!!  
  
Yugi: well try this out, ill be watching you from here.  
  
Te'a: ok....  
  
Tea heads into the back room where she is suddenly grabbed by stripper.  
  
Te'a: Let go you bitch!  
  
Stripper: What did you call me? A BITCH!!! OOOO YOUR ASS GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!!!  
  
Te'a is then grabbed by two other strippers.  
  
Donna (name of stripper): Heres your payment bitch.  
  
Te'a is squirming to get free but is held there tight. She screams in horror as she went stares at the switch blade Donna pulls out. She screams again as she is cut across the gut.  
  
Donna: Whos the bitch now huh?!!!  
  
Te'a: (crying) Fuck You! And Go To Hell!  
  
Donna: I dont plan too. BITCH!!  
  
Donna now cuts Te'a again but this time in the chest area.  
  
Donna: I think its time you meet Drunken Monkey!  
  
Te'a: (in pain) Who... who ever he is im not afraid!  
  
Donna: Huh! You will be.  
  
Te'a is then taken to a van and is driven to a house all the way in the woods. There she meets drunken monkey and is now scared as a mother fucker.  
  
Monkey: Hi bitch! heard you were causing trouble down at my club!  
  
Te'a: No, now why am i here?  
  
Monkey: well ive been told that you started it!  
  
Te'a: I didnt start.......  
  
Monkey: (intrupring) Shut up and get ur ass on that bed.  
  
Tea: Fuck you! Fuck You! FUCK YOU!! (Tea Begins crying)  
  
She is shoved on the bed. Monkey then brings out his pet monkey named Killer.  
  
Monkey: Te'a meet killer!  
  
Te'a: what the fuck is that little shit here for!  
  
Monkey: OOOO! now you'll pay! Killer!! show that bitch.  
  
Tea screams as she is bitten in the arm and choaked by Killer.  
  
Monkey: like that bitch!!!  
  
Te'a: please!!!! stop!!!  
  
Monkey motions for Killer to come off.  
  
Monkey: My turn bitch.  
  
Monkey unzips his pants and then heads towards Te'a. She tries to run but is stopped by Killer.  
  
Te'a: PLEASE!!! DONT HURT ME PLEASE!!!  
  
Monkey then shoves her into the bed and forces her to suck his dick and if dosent she will be attacked by Killer. Monkeys dick is now in Te'a's mouth and now is being sucked. For a moment atleast. Te'a then throws up all over the floor. She then is bit by Killer, Monkey now grabs Te'a's hair and rubs her haid all over her vomit. A towel is brought and Monkey fiercly wipes her face and now throws her onto the bed. Killer rips off her top shirt.  
  
Te'a: (pleading) Please!! stop!!  
  
Monkey: Take her bra off killer.  
  
Killer Scratches Te'a on her cut wounds and then rips off her bra. Killer then bites Te'a's nipple and then is motioned to get off. Tea screams in terrible agony and now is stripped naked.  
  
Te'a: (screams out in horror) WHYYYYY!!!!!  
  
Monkey: Shut up you little bitch! Now act like im not raping you. Feel with me.  
  
Te'a: (crying) Just leave me alone!!! Please!!!  
  
Monkey: NO!  
  
Monkey jumps on the bed and begins to rape Te'a. After a few mintues Monkey erects all his sperm into Te'a and is pleasured.  
  
Monkey: (feeling pleasured) ahhhh... now how did you like that.  
  
Tea: You!!! You Sick Son of a Bitch! (crying)  
  
Monkey: Im done with you now..... Killer finish her off.  
  
Te'a: No!!! Please no!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok Ok to avoid flames im left with the choice of good ending and bad ending. Your choice to either look at good ending or bad ending. So look at chapters titled good ending or bad ending.......  
  
Enjoy........ =) 


	2. Good ending

Good Ending.  
  
After Monkey sends Killer after her Yugi and the rest of them burst open the door. Bakura with a shotgun shoots the evil Killer. Wahoo!!! Then Tristan and Joey beat the fricken crap out of Monkey and then call the police. Police arrest Monkey and send him to jail. Te'a is taken to a hospital and is given a birth cotrol pill. Now in court.  
  
Judge: Taylor Wood (Drunken Monkey) You are acused guilty for the assault and rape of Tea Gardener. The court now sentences you to death in the electric chair. you will spend one month on death row at the iorn point penetenchery. Monkey looks very sad, Te'a has recovered and now glad to see monkey on the chair.  
  
Scene: Te'a's house.  
  
Tristan: Boy id like to see that basterd fry!!!  
  
Joey: YEAH!! me too!  
  
Bakura: So would I!!  
  
Yugi: he deserves it!!!  
  
Tea: That Crewl man!!! I pray he burns in hell!!!  
  
All: ohhh yeahhh  
  
At the execution....  
  
Te'a: Burn In Hell!!!  
  
Monkey: ohhh i surly plan too..... with all that pleasure you gave me.  
  
Te'a: FRY HIS ASS!!  
  
Officer: please calm yourself.  
  
Tea sits down and begins to cry.  
  
Yugi, Bakura, Joey, and Tristan begin to comfort her.  
  
Monkey is now strapped to the chair and begins to sing, "Rain drops keep falling on my head."  
  
Executioner: By the court of law we sentense you, Taylor Reis Wood to death by means of electricution. Any Last words?  
  
Monkey: See you in hell!!!  
  
Executioner: role on two.  
  
They all watch as Monkey is fried on the chair. After the execution they head to Te'as house and live happily ever after. 


End file.
